World on Fire
by Ravenara
Summary: The world's on fire, it's more than I can handle, I'll try to bring more water...


**World on Fire**

Colours swirled about her. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and orange. And how vivid were they, and so many shades! Poppy, azure, emerald, golden, and violet. All were so vivid that it brought tears to her eyes; she had never seen such beauty in all her life.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages  
Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying   
And I try to hold it in, yeah I try to hold it in_

Her favourite of them all soon smothered all the rest and painted a canvas of its own hues. Within the art four angels were seen, each distinct in their own element. The godly arrays brought weakness in her knees while they lived among her, her saviours. The colour brightened even more, and what she never quite understood made sense.

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
I try to pull my ship  
I try to bring more   
More than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able_

The colours she once thought as extinct rose from the canvas once more and gave life to the cold statuettes of her angels. Their wings exploded into a kaleidoscope of luminosity, making them invisible to the eye, and not the heart. Their eyes glistened with their own iridescence, full of innocence and laughter. Heart leaping, the lost girl sank to her knees weeping.

_I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
Something I can do to change this moment  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling   
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

Offering their bestowal of deliverance, equanimity and affection, her delight faded for she had nothing to give. And then, upon knowing that their acts were of charity and not of score her sense of elation rose. It was truly bliss, to know that not everything in her life came with ties that bind her to tragedy. Then the delirium ended in an explosion of angry crimson.

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
I try to pull my ship  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able_

Crying out in anguish as her divine reverie was destroyed, the fortress rose from the ashen earth and pierced the clouds above. Its hellish spires twisted high into the sky and threatened to impale all who dare to fly within its reach. The obsidian aperture beckoned her forth, and she followed against her true will.

_Hearts break, hearts mend  
Love still hurts  
Visions clash, planes crash  
Still there's talk of  
Saving souls, still in the cold  
It's closing in on us_

Diabolical nightmares ate away at her psyche as she was stripped of her chastity. The horror of it alone was enough to send her spiralling down into an empty abyss. Here, while making up for time lost, her philosophy was born. Where there is happiness, tragedy is sure to follow, and from this she learned that her gift of deliverance was never truly there. It was just a sad illusion of could be, what she couldn't have.

_We part the veil on our killer sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take, the less we become  
A fortune of one that means less for some_

The sins of her past life now prominent, all hope stripped of her, her angels flew gallantly on wings of light to her salvation. Their eyes were as bright as ever, their grins never leaving their cherubic faces. The Demon's fortress crumbled to ruins and lay in a heap, to be smothered by time and only the smallest spire breaking the grains of sand.

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
I try to pull my ship  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able_

Another gift was given to her by her divine angels. The gift of redemption, and that gift she would hold on to forever. How these angels came to be was unknown to her, and frankly she didn't care. They were her colour; crimson, emerald, gold and azure.

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
I try to pull my ship  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able_

--

_I'll let you to guess who is the main character, and who are the angels, and in a way, it can be anyone you choose. Just remember, all things are open-ended, you just gotta look for the holes! _


End file.
